Village Hidden in the Dust
by DayDreamer1236
Summary: Then out of the shadows came a young girl. Her dull, limp, brown hair was just to her chin and had a pixie cut, her eyes were the same as her hair. Brown, dull, and lifeless, she wore a light blue, silk dress the came to her knees." Read please!


DayDream: Yay! I was sitting on the cauch watching NCIS when this idea hit me! I had no idea that I could be so smart! Well…parents would

say that I shouldn't say that but how can I not? Oh well. Let's start! Any questions or idea's just review to tell me! I'lll most likely put it in

the story! Plus I am all in for adding any characters that you have!

Marii: Yeah i have a question. Aren't you already making a story with me in it?

DayDream: Yeah...But this one links to that one. Just like all my others link together.

Marii: Why do you make them link?

DayDream: Cause...I want to.

Marii: Ok...Well DayDream doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

"At one time we all lived on the surface…" The young woman paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "Everyone was happy and there

was no war. Then one day. The village was attacked! Now our villagers were not warriors and so they ran. They became separated and spread

all over the land! But one day a young man stumbled into a large hole in the ground. At first he thought that he would stop falling and would

die from a broken neck. But he kept falling. Now as you could imagine after a couple hours he began to wonder when he would stop falling.

Then he heard a voice! The voice said. 'Leave human.' The man told the voice that he could not. For he was stuck. And the voice answered

'How did you find this place? And why do you look as though you are going to collapse from starvation any moment?' So the young man told

the voice about the attack on his village and how they had got separated. At last he asked the question that would turn all our ancestors lives

around. 'Will you help us? And find us a home. Were they will not suffer. Or go through hardships such as war.' The voice was quiet at first

and the young man thought that maybe he was going crazy but then the voice answered. 'I will but with one consequence.' The young man

agreed even though he had no idea what the consequence was. Then out of the shadows came a young girl. Her dull, limp, brown hair was

just to her chin and had a pixie cut, her eyes were the same as her hair. Brown, dull, and lifeless, she wore a light blue, silk dress the came

to her knees. But her skin was paper white. Like she had never seen the sun in her life. At first the man thought that he was seeing a dead

body and froze in fear. But then the girl spoke 'I will help your village. But they will have to suffer the affets of living a life underground for the rest

of their life. They will never see the light of day again and will wander these halls. And in these dark halls they will make a new village. The

Village Hidden in the Dust. After that the girl had the young man leave and bring every villager he could find. At first they thought the girl

a demon. But when they heard the story and how she was gonna let them take her home and use it as their village they

calmed down. As years past the village prospered and the young man found a wife and had two beautiful daughters. That village

is the one we now live in. And there is many others on 'The Surface'. Once you all grow up you will be allowed to go up to 'The

Surface' and decide if you want to live there. Of course if you choose to live on 'The Surface' you memories of The Village Hidden

in the Dust will be erased. So most choose to stay and live here for the rest of their lives."

The young woman stopped as the story sunk in.

"Is the story true ?" asked one of her students his eyes wide with wonder.

The young woman smiled at the boy. "Yes it is. My oba-chan told me the story when I was your age. And she was told it by her mother who was

there when the village was built."

"But what happened to the girl?" another girl asked.

"That is a good question! Have any of you ever seen the Chirikage?" The young woman asked her class and just as she expected they all shook

their heads 'no'.

"What has that to do with anything?" questioned another girl.

The young woman smiled brightly. "It has everything to do with this lesson. You see the Chirikage is the young girl in the story."

"That's impossible! The Chirikage would have to be hundreds of years old!" yelled one of the back students.

But the young woman just nodded. "Yes. And we have had only had one Chirikage. As you have learned in history class the full name of the

Chirikage is unknown. But she does go by Marii…The Chirikage is more then a thousand years old…"

The class was silent. And the same thing all ran through their heads. Their Chirikage is more then a thousand years old?! But then one lone child spoke

up.

"Why did she save us? And why haven't anyone ever tried to go to 'The Surface' again?"

The young woman shrugged. "No one knows why she did what she did. But one thing is surrten the Chirikage is very power full. She is the same person

who dug out all these tunnels. Some say that the Chirikage knew all along that our village was gonna be. While others say that it was just luck. Now! I

have all your homework here! It is due tomorrow so if you don't turn it in it is a zero on your report card!"

The classroom was filled with groans as the teacher passed out the homework.

Unknown to the class a lone figure had been watching the whole lesson from a tree . The lone figure sighed.

"Might as well get back to work. I have nothing else to do now. Man that teacher is good."

And shot off towards the Chirikage's house.

^At Chirikage's House^

The Chirikage snickered as she saw all the maids rushing around her house trying to find were she went. Really. All she did was go watch a lesson

about the history of the village…even though she had been through it all. Even before anyone lived in underground caves that made up the village.

She sighed. At times she did feel bad for doing this to these people. But they were better off safe and underground…At least until they had enough

people who are willing to fight to protect their village. Even after all these years the only people who she could get to fight was her 'Others'. Now you

might be wondering what a 'Other' is. So long story short. They're living thoughts. But they can die, feel, live, and have kids just like any other living

human being. So she hated having to use them so much. They were like living human beings. But they were created from her thoughts.

"MARII!"

She then was then knocked out of her thoughts as she was glomped by her best friend and assistent Emily,

"Hey, Emily how are you?" I sweat dropped as Emily hit me on the head…hard.

"What were you thinking! Every one was really worried about you!!! You know what don't answer that! You weren't thinking at all!" I glanced up at

Emily's fuming face.

"You look funny when your mad Emily."

That earned me another fist to the head. It didn't really hurt…It was just fun to pretend that it did… I know sick wishes right? Most people wish that

they didn't have to die. A nd I wish the exact opposite. Yeah. I wasn't afraid to die. No. I wouldn't go looking for death. I'm not that stupid. But when

you live as long as i do you just start to wish that you could just have peace.

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. It's just no fun to be cupped up in these caves you know?"

Emily glared at me. "Then maybe you shouldn't have made these people stay here."

I glared up at her. "I didn't make them. They chose to. And they could leave any time they want to. Becides it's safe, can i go outside now?"

Emily sighed. "Ok. I guess…you should be allowed to go outside…"

I smiled brightly. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah…"

"YAY!!! ThANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!"

and then I glomped her.

"Yeah! I get it! But be careful ok?" Emily looked up at me.

"I smiled at her. "I will…try."

She rolled her eyes. "Just try not to kill anyone ok?"

I smirked. "Can't promise."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off me you big lump."

I smiled and helped Emily up.

"Thanks, Emmy-chan."

Emily sighed. "Yeah, ok. Just get back soon ok?"

"Got it!"

I then skipped to my room, earning many stares on the way.

^Time Skippy to the point when she already left.^

I jumped on a high rock and gazed up at the sky. It was beautiful. Just as I remembered it. Looking around I couldn't help but notice that

every were I went it got silent. Sighing, I remembered the reason. It happened thousands of years ago but the pain of what happened was

just as strong. But right now is what matters. Sides. I'm here to have fun. And not have any paper work.

Then gently I unfolded my wings. It felt so good to let them free and feel the gemtle breeze. But I wasn't just gonna let them out. No.

Today I was going to fly with them again. I had to be careful though. I know my wings might look soft. And to me they are. But if antone

else even touched them they could loss a finger. I was being dramatic either. My soft looking wings were deadly. Oh and one more thing

before I stat flying. My left is black…and my white wing is white.

_Might as well get going_

With that thought I shot off the ground and into the air. Flying. There is no way to describe it. It's one of those thinks that you have to

actually do, to fully enjoy. But the one think I love most about flying…is the freedom of it! That no one could control you. How you could

go anywere you wanted and not have anyone telling you what to do. The wind shofted and i let my wings shift with them making me glide.

^Time Skip^

I had been flying all day. You would think that I would be tired right? Wrong. I was just as pumped as when I first took off. Probably

because I was part vampire. Yeah. I'm part vampire and angel. Cool huh? Yup i know. I'm awesome. I have super speed, super strength

And i could cuss anyone out and they wouldn't be able to hear it! Yup. My live rocked...or after live. Either way i had the live. A village,

friends, and freedom! How many people can say that? Well, not any i know!

( **Like the vampires in Twilight. ** )

Just then I saw a giant wall riseing in the distance. I was beautiful. From my distants i could just make out the ivory climbing up and

clinging in place.

_I'm getting near a village. I wonder which one?_

As I got closer I could make out that the village was the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

_Great. __This is gonna be fun_.

* * *

DayDream: Ok. I'm gonna stop there. Cause I'm evil

Marii: Oh yeah. Cause you made a cliffhanger your a real villan.

DayDream: Thank you! I will take that sarcastic comment as a complement.

Marii: Good. Cause it's probably the only one your gonna get.

DayDream: Oh, so mean.

Marii: Thank you.

DayDream: Well reveiw plese people!

Marii: You spelled please wrong...

DayDream: OH WELL!


End file.
